Of Pets and Dolls
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: Continuing sir authoress's work! Hope you enjoy! My name is Allen Walker, I’m a Pet and I’m in love with a Doll. AU, Slash, AllenKanda.was T till i looked it over again...O.O
1. Prologue

**Hi i am fillling in for** sir authoress **here! I hope you like the continuing chapters. I may not be as good as she is but im goona give it my best shot! I hope it turns out well, review LATER and let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man NOR the first five chapters (prologue to chap.4). those belong to sir authoress.

**PrologueE**

_My name is Allen Walker, I'm a Pet, and I'm in love with a Doll._

_Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. What is a Pet you say? A Pet is the equivalent of a skilled and well-educated companion. We can sing, we can dance, and we can play music. You could say we're entertainers. But we're more than that. Pets are well-educated, with a sharp wit that is necessary in maintaining an intelligent and engaging conversation with our Master and their circle of friends. We are taught how to fight, in order to defend our Masters from any possible danger. And, should need arise; we perform sexual acts following the orders of our Masters. But what separates us most from true a companion is the fact that we lack freedom._

_Oh, we're not like those slaves I used to see when pass by the fields during my travels with my Master. Truthfully, I think we have it better. We don't work as hard as they do and we're not punished as severely should we do any wrong. While like them, I don't have my freedom while under my Master but at least I know I can earn my freedom. What, you think those classes and lessons are for free? Kanda says a Pet is sort of equivalent to a Geisha. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself again._

_Kanda, Kanda. How do I explain him? Well, He's not what you'd expect of a Doll. But before that, I should explain, shouldn't I? What a Doll is, that is. Unlike us, Dolls lack freedom in every aspect. What they do, eat, say and think are all decided by their Masters. And, unlike us, Dolls will never be free. You can say, Dolls are a greater version to Pets, but I think Dolls are in a league all of their own. For one, the number of Dolls existing is so limited that it shows how truly elevated Dolls are in our society. To own one would be a mark of having a high standing in society. What is so different about a Doll you say? Well, like their names imply, Dolls are simply treated like…Dolls. They're totted around and displayed proudly like some distorted version of a trophy. They dress in the most elaborate of clothing, full of frilly lace and fluffy skirts like those porcelain dolls those girl-child I'd see bring around. Of course, I cannot imagine Kanda in those clothes. I would have died from laughter; that is if he does not kill me first. Haha!_

_Ah, Kanda, Kanda Yuu. One of the most enigmatic people I've ever known. When he is out with his Master, he acts as how a proper Doll should. Vacant, Obedient, Subservient. But when his mask cracks, which I'm proud to say he only does it when he's around with me, he is one of the most surliest, broodiest, moody person I've had the unfortunate privilege of knowing. He's rude to the point of mean, violent to the point of dangerous. To top it off, he's so perfect, so pretty that no one has the heart to hate him! Kanda told me he used to be an Oiran before he became a Doll. I suppose that's why he never truly acted like a Doll. He was brought over to England during the rise of the Geisha era which ended the Oiran era and that was how I had first met him, my Doll. _

_This is the tale of my life; the life of a Pet, with a forbidden love for a Doll._

_March 18th,1875_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi i am fillling in for** sir authoress **here! I hope you like the continuing chapters. I may not be as good as she is but im goona give it my best shot! I hope it turns out well, review LATER(like chapter five) and let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man NOR the first five chapters (prologue to chap.4). those belong to sir authoress.

**Chapter 1**

January 16th, 1871

It was barely 9 o'clock and the ball was already in full swing. The clinking of expensive wineglasses accompanied by the pleasant music from the small orchestra present filled the atmosphere. At a particular table, tucked away in the corner of the ballroom, Allen Walker sat, with an ever pleasant smile on his face. His patron, a jovial old man with a great interest in art, was listening attentively to his stories of his travels with his Master. Said Master was no where present, leaving his Pet to fend off one of his benefactors while he mingled in the company of the ladies present.

"I've heard the Taj Mahal change colours at different hours of a day like the mood of a woman," Master Tiedoll mused, looking at his table companion in question.

"Oh, yes," Allen agreed, inserting an edge of enthusiasm into his voice. "It is pinkish in the morning, milky white in the evening and golden when the moon shines, or so they say." Intent on catching his patron's interest, he continued. "I myself have only seen it glow a light pink in first light of the morning and shine a milky white in the cool of the evening. It is indeed breathtaking."

"I wish I were there to see it," Master Tiedoll sighed mournfully.

"I'm sure you will one day," Allen encouraged, not wanting to upset his patron. Often an upset patron would lead to the loss of a sponsorship that which Allen is intent on preventing else he lose a source of income to pay for his Master's debts. "Did you enjoy the gifts my Master brought for you Master Tiedoll?"

"Yes, very much. Tell your Master I will continue my benefaction for his travels. Not that a man the likes of Master Cross would ever need sponsorship," Tiedoll chuckled.

"You'd be surprised," Allen muttered darkly.

"Pardon?"

"Ah, you never know," Allen corrected hurriedly. Of course, in the eyes of the society Master Cross was a wealthy man who wears expensive suits, attends the most sought after balls and court ladies with the most expensive gifts. It was because of these ridiculous expenditures that Master Cross would often rack up an obscene debt. Not for the first time Allen wondered what terrible sin he had committed to end up with Cross Marian for a Master. While other Pets were only confined to the duty of entertaining their Master and their guests, Allen had to contend with entertaining his Master's debt collectors and benefactors. The man himself was sitting a few tables away, entertaining a few ladies dressed in fine ball gowns. As Allen watched, Cross leaned towards an attractive, wealthy-looking lady, as though he were whispering a secret to her and in doing so, he caught sight of Allen looking in his direction. Immediately Cross straightened and beckoned to him. Suppressing a groan, Allen rose from his seat.

"I'm afraid I have to take my leave Master Tiedoll," Allen said while executing a formal bow. "My Master calls for me." As Allen walked past tables, he slowed his paced, moving at about a crawl-like pace without actually looking like he was purposely slowing down. He was not looking forward to meeting his Master. Usually when the man beckons, it could only mean some tedious task to perform. So preoccupied was he with his thoughts that Allen nearly failed to notice the company around him suddenly falling silent. It was as though a revered hush had fallen around him. Around him, heads turned to the direction he was heading to, or more specifically, to the man heading in his direction.

Allen stopped and stared. He felt himself fully entitled to. Well, for one, the man looked so out of place. Though he was dressed in the standard formal evening wear of tail coats and trousers along with a dark waistcoat, white bow tie complete with a crisp white shirt it was obvious that he was a foreigner. His dark straight cut bangs only served to emphasise his different heritage, in the room full of flaxen wavy locks. Even barring his exotic looks, Allen knew he would stand out in a crowd. The man was pretty, really pretty – in a manly sort of way, of course. The way he walks, a graceful sort of gait, as he approaches reminds Allen of the dancers he had once seen in Middle East. His eyes, Allen realised were not really black as he had thought earlier but really a dark shade of blue.

_Wait? His eyes?_ Allen blinked and realised he was indeed looking into the man's eyes as he was standing directly in front of him. It was some time between his staring and musing that the man had manage to walk right up to him. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Allen quickly glanced at the man; wondering what he wanted only to stop short upon seeing the blood red collar the man was wearing. The collar in question sat innocently on the pale column of neck, so similar in design to the black collar Allen wore but so vastly differently in the status it signifies.

_He's a…Doll? _Allen thought disbelievingly. He had never seen a Doll before but like all Pets and Masters alike, knew of their existence. Dolls were a symbol of status, and in this society, where status is everything; Dolls become a valuable and rare commodity. Up close Allen realised that this Doll was really, really pretty. Said Doll was looking at him intently making Allen feel utterly self-conscious.

Squirming slightly from the intense look he was receiving, Allen ventured politely, "Excuse me, what do you – "

"Move," the Doll cut in rudely. "You're in the way." Then, as though in afterthought, he added: "Moyashi"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi i am fillling in for** sir authoress **here! I hope you like the continuing chapters. I may not be as good as she is but im goona give it my best shot! I hope it turns out well, review LATER(like chapter five) and let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man NOR the first five chapters (prologue to chap.4). those belong to sir authoress.

**Chapter 2**

Kanda Yuu was not happy. The reason for his unhappiness stood in front of him, all five foot six inches of it. His lips turned down to a frown of distaste as the 'it' started to question him. With his patience thinning, Kanda did not bother to wait for 'it' to finish its pointless question. In pure Kanda fashion, he bluntly answered him. He was short, to the point and, naturally, rude. Kanda was a no-nonsense sort of person, and he like to keep it that way. Now, the 'it' was standing there all stunned, as though Kanda had just insulted his mother. Really, is it that hard to just move aside?

Growling in frustration, Kanda decided to take matters in his own hands – by pushing it aside. The action had caused 'it' to break out of its stupor, intent on retaliating for the manhandling. Of course, by then Kanda had already moved far away not bothering to wait for its pathetic protests. The 'it' looked like it very much wanted to run over and give Kanda a piece of his mind but was sorely reminded of his current location; at a grand ball with tables of elitist just a few steps away. Sulking, it continued the remainder of his journey, muttering about rude Dolls and their arrogance.

The rude Doll in question was oblivious to the insults which were currently thrown behind his back, or the mutterings of the social elites gathered as they all watched him, fascinated. His thoughts were trained on his Master, whom from the looks of it as he neared their table, was about to drop dead from boredom. Not that the man was showing it outwardly. His poker face was as good as his poker skills, and on occasions like these, those skills came in handy. Only Kanda, having been in the service of his Master for many years, and his close family were able to tell his Master's moods.

"Where have you been, Yuu-pet?" Tyki questioned as his Doll took the seat next to him. "Out socialising with the ladies?" Though he had asked casually, Kanda could detect the undertone of dark threat in his Master's voice.

"Of course not, Master," Kanda replied respectfully. "I was merely getting some fresh air. The gardens are wonderful at night." Thankfully, he was saved from having to answer his Master's questions further by the other occupant of their table.

"Yuu-kun," the high pitched girlish voice called out to him. Kanda turned to the source of the voice, the young Lady Rhode, indicating that he was listening. "Who was that you were talking to?" The disturbing gleam in her golden eyes was enough to tell Kanda that the child had caught onto a prey that had interested her. Briefly he wondered if he should pray for the well-being of the moyashi.

"No one of importance, Rhode-sama," he dismissed the subject politely. "Just an irritating obstacle in my path."

The child hummed in acknowledgement but her eyes never left the white haired boy conversing with his Master and the ladies present a few tables away. "Neh, Tyki," she called to the man sitting next to Kanda. "Doesn't he look interesting?"

The man spared the white haired young Pet a glance for the sake of entertaining his companion. Noting the young man's pale complexion and white hair, he muttered the first thing that came to his mind.

"An albino?"

"Why don't we go over and ask him?" Rhode suggested suddenly. Before Tyki could protest, Rhode had already eased out of her chair and was making her way towards the table. Giving a quiet sigh at troublesome cousins and their penchant for making trouble, Tyki resigned himself to a night of socialising with aristocrats who would talk about nothing but the Season.

Gathering himself up, Tyki and his Doll trailed his cousin, the latter with much reluctance. As they move through the crowd, men and women alike watched them. Immune to such stares, both Master and Doll weaved through the tables quickly to their destination, ignoring the attention they were receiving. As they neared the table, Tyki could make out Rhode's short spiky hair seated next to a man with flaming red hair. This struck a chord of familiarity in Tyki but he couldn't place it. Tyki was familiar with the face, having seen it several times at other balls which he attended but he never socialised with the man, both having diverging interests. Nearing the table, Tyki could catch snatches of conversation with his cousin and the man.

"I'd love to have you visit us sometime, Master Cross," Rhode replied. Upon hearing that Tyki felt a sense of foreboding. Hardly knowing the man and already Rhode had extended him an invitation to call. Tyki did not want to know what else Rhode had done in the precious few seconds he was late.

"I'm sure Master Cross is a busy man," Tyki pointed out as he neared the table. All eyes turned to him and his Doll as he approached them. There was an awkward moment where the two men stood near the fully seated table before the three ladies present rose from their seats and excused themselves, proffering their vacant seats. With the eloquence of a well-bred gentleman, Tyki gracefully seated himself, his Doll instantly taking the vacant seat next to his Master. "Master Cross, I do hope my cousin has not troubled you?" He asked, his eyes taking in the man seated across him. Where Tyki held a gentlemanly charm about him, Cross had the air of a rakish bachelor. It was no wonder Tyki never bothered to associate with him.

The great man gave a genial shake of his head. "It's no trouble," he replied. "She was merely expressing interest in my Pet." At his words, the white haired young man gave a respectful nod.

"Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master…?"

"Tyki," the man in question replied. "And this is my Doll, Kanda Yuu. I trust you two have already met?" If the annoyed twitch of the younger man's eyebrow was any indication, the two had not only met, but had gotten of at the wrong footing. Absently, Tyki made a mental note to question his Doll about it later.

"Tyki," Rhode said, interrupting his thoughts. "Master Cross said he had gotten his Pet through his travels. Isn't that interesting?" She looked eagerly at him, no doubt a request hanging at the tip of her tongue. Again, the niggling sense of foreboding tickled the back of his mind. Tyki did not like that look in his cousin's eyes. It was a look often associated with bright ideas that, more often than not were more trouble than they were worth.

Deciding to play along, Tyki replied his cousin. "Indeed, it does sound interesting."

"Don't you think so?" Rhode said playfully. "He'd be a wonderful addition for tonight."

"Tonight…?" Cross asked, an eyebrow raised in question. Tyki too stunned to reply, paid the man no heed. Even though he was used to hearing his cousin's farfetched ideas, it never failed to stun him. Surely she wouldn't mean to invite him to the gathering? While it was not unheard of to invite people to join them, it was a different matter entirely when one decides to invite a stranger they hardly know to something so…discreet. _Though_ Tyki thinks as he steals the red haired man a glance. _Cross Marian is famous of his rakish __behaviour__ and debauchery. Perhaps this will sit well with him?_

Steeling himself for any possible outraged outburst, Tyki ventured, "Ah, I believe you are familiar with the term symposium?"

The bearded man frowned. It was a thoughtful frown, lacking of outrage and displeasure, as though he were recalling the name from his travels. "A Greek drinking party? To commemorate the Greek God Dionysus?"

"To a certain degree," Tyki answered, pleased that the man was handling this well. "It is more of an intellectual gathering of sorts. Of course, wine and spirits will be present, as will there be entertainment." The man looked pleased at the prospect of a free drink. Tyki took this as a good sign.

"But of course," Rhode decided to add. "The main entertainment would be your Pet."

The young white haired man, sputtered at her words, his face turning an alarming shade of red at the prospect of entertaining a large group of aristocrats. Next to Tyki, Kanda raised his eyebrow in skepticism.

"What Rhode means," Tyki quickly interjected before the Pet fainted from embarrassment. "is that our main entertainment in the symposium are our Pets and Dolls, which, of course, includes yours." Trust Rhode to twist her words around. Then again, knowing her, she had probably meant it literally or at least will attempt to do so. Tyki suppressed the urge to sigh, quickly making a mental note to keep an eye on her tonight, at the symposium.

"That does sound interesting," Cross mused.

"Master Tyki," the young Pet asked nervously. "May I know what entertainments are commonly performed?" Tyki cast the young man an amused look.

"Ah, the usual," he answered. "Singing, dancing, debating all of which you have been trained for." Strangely, this caused the young man to look rather unsettled.

"And of course," Rhode said slyly. "Performing sexual entertainment too."

The deathly shade of pale, Tyki decided, definitely did not look healthy. Hoping to placate the upset young man, Tyki quickly added. "There will be flute-girls present, should such there be such request."

At his words, Master Cross perked immediately. A charming smile graced his face as he looked at the two aristocrats present. "We'd be delighted to accept your invitation," the man replied suavely. Next to him, his young Pet looked decidedly apprehensive.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi i am fillling in for** sir authoress **here! I hope you like the continuing chapters. I may not be as good as she is but im goona give it my best shot! I hope it turns out well, review LATER(like chapter five) and let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man NOR the first five chapters (prologue to chap.4). those belong to sir authoress.

**Chapter 3:**

The ball, Allen realizes bleakly, is coming to a close. Already men and women around them are retiring to their homes, tired of dancing and socializing--and soon, so would they. Briefly, he chanced a glance at their newfound companions, praying fervently that they would stay just a little longer, even if it were to prolong the upcoming event by even a second more. Allen Walker does not think himself as afraid. No, he was merely cautious; and apprehensive. After all, he was trained to entertain – sort of. From what he could gather, the symposium involved drinking; loads of it. He knew very well he could stomach any drink; Gambling, after all, required a lot of drinking too. The first half would be dominated by talking and debates. Which meant - here Allen smirked maliciously at the thought - his Master would have to talk about something more useful than his normal boasting. By the second half, when most of the guest are pretty much drunk or bordering on so, the entertainment would be brought in. This includes, as Rhode had so eloquently put it, Pets being the main entertainment. At this thought, Allen quickly glanced at the Doll present at their table. It was hard to imagine this cold-looking Doll putting up any sort of display for anyone. _Though_ he thinks as he remembers how the Doll had moved, '_he'd make a great dancer.'_ And finally, Allen gulps at the thought, when the guests are inebriated, they would succumb to their carnal lusts as alcohol raged through their system often taking their chosen companions to bed to end the night. Groaning softly in pain as images of his Master naked assaulted his mind, Allen quickly directed his thoughts elsewhere.

Fortunately, he was saved from having to purge his scarred mind when the tall, elegant young man stood up, donning his silk top hat. Like the gentleman he was, the man offered the young lady at the table his hand, helping her to rise.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he asked his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Of course, my lord," Rhode replied, taking his proffered hand.

Taking that as a signal, Cross Marian rose from his seat, top hat already perched atop flaming red hair. Allen quickly followed suit as the three Masters took their leave. A quick retrieval of their frock coats and soon they were stepping out into the chilly London air. Allen wrapped his coat around him, trying to fight off the pervading chill as the group waited patiently for their ride. The clopping of hooves was the only warning Allen got before a carriage bounded up to them, towed by two horses. Instead of the small, light hansom cab he had expected, a large hackney stood before them.

"It's a private coach," Tyki supplied. "I bought it a few years back. Though I, personally, prefer the hansom, but this does well for larger groups."

The jarvey quickly got down from his seat and scrambled to open the door, giving a low bow as the Masters clambered up into the coach. Allen was surprised, the inside of the carriage was spacious, enough to hold about six people. Allen, with careful maneuvering was able to procure a seat away from Rhode; who was attempting (in vain) to sit next to Allen, only to end up seating next to Master Cross, whom was seated between his Pet and the young lady. Across from them, Master Tyki and his Doll seated themselves. Rhode pouted when she realized that the only way she could talk to Allen was to lean over Master Cross, which was rude to do so. A slight jerk of the coach and they were on their way, clopping off noisily.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me who's attending the symposium?" Cross asked.

Tyki flashed him a smile, "And ruin the surprise?"

"Don't worry," Rhode said. "It'll be fun. It always is."

Cross cast her a doubtful glance. "Aren't you too young to attend? And aren't symposiums are for men only?"

"Times change," she retorted slyly. "Don't worry, this isn't my first symposium, you know. Is it your first?"

The red haired man nodded absently as he watched the man opposite him take out a cigarette and lit it. "I've heard of it. Many times during my travels to Greece, but I never had the pleasure to participate in one. I never expected such a practice to be present here."

"We have been very discreet," Tyki replied as he took a long drag. "It's not something you go around telling people."

"No, it isn't," Cross agreed.

"Then I take it, this is Allen's first time too?" That was another thing about Rhode that Allen found discomforting--Instead of calling him by his title, the young lady would often refer to him by his given name and he did not like it. It sounded too…intimate for his tastes.

"My Pet has not the chance to travel Europe," Cross replied.

"Well, we certainly need to acquaint him to it then," Rhode said, smiling. "But, I'm sure he can entertain us with the many skills he has picked up while traveling with you, Master Cross."

Sardonically, Allen wonders if cheating at poker and fending off debt collectors can be considered skills.

"Of course," Cross said. "My Pet is very well trained."

At his words, Allen wanted very much to pummel his Master. Unlike most Masters, Master Cross had never bothered with Allen's training. It was, in his words, a complete waste of money that can be used for better things. And so, Allen knew naught but the bare basics. He had picked up several handy things during his travels, fortunately. One of which was martial arts learnt in India, which was really handy when used to fend off some of the more notorious debt collectors. Dancing and singing were not his forte, however, talking, with his charming personality, was more agreeable. Especially when used to sweet talk the more reluctant benefactors.

"Then you are agreeable to him performing tonight?" Rhode asked.

"It'll be an honor."

"Perhaps a dance?"

Allen tensed. He had absolutely no skills in dancing except what he had picked up from watching the different people he had met while traveling with his Master. Allen had badly wanted to protest, it was bad enough that he had to perform, now he had to humiliate himself in the process! But both Pets and Dolls are never allowed to speak unless spoken to so Allen held his silence. Fortunately, Master Cross was not such an arrogant man; after all, his pride was on the line too.

"Ah, indeed a dance is wonderful," the man professionally maneuvered. "But his fighting skills are something you would not want to miss."

"Really?" Rhode said now that her interest has been redirected. "Yuu -kun's really good at fighting too."

At her statement, Allen looked up to study the Doll opposite him. He did not doubt her words. The young man looked strong even with his lean physique. Again, his mind recalled the way the man in front of him had moved.

"Who do you think is stronger, Tyki? Allen or Yuu-kun?" Rhode questioned her cousin, the man busy smoking.

"Why don't we see for ourselves?"

The carriage gave a rough jerk and finally came to a stop. Allen's stomach turned as he glanced out at the somber mansion which loomed above while the jarvey opened the carriage door. Reluctantly, he stepped out of the carriage, following his Master, their three companions already making their way into the grand manor before him.

The mansion was large, like all mansions of the upper class. Its hallways were decorated with plush red carpets which sank softly when Allen treaded across them. Occasionally Allen caught glimpses of portraits that hung around the wall, highlighted by the gas lamps placed evenly throughout the long hallway. They were lead into the mansion, taking twists and turns, past the grand foyer, through a hallway.

"In olden times, symposiums were held in a room called 'ardon'," Tyki explained as he led them deeper into the depths of the house. "It was said to be the grandest room in the entire house. But I suppose that that's for you to judge."

He took a right, through an open archway, leading them across a courtyard. Towards the end of the courtyard, Allen could see a large building. At first glance, the building seemed separated from the rest of the house. But after squinting through the darkness, Allen could make out a narrow passageway which connected it to the house. From the lights that spilled out of the large glass windows, Allen could tell that this was the 'ardon' he was talking about.

Tyki stopped at the door, his hand grasping the knob. Silently he turned to them, his guests.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, the symposium,"

With a flourish, he opened the door. Allen squinted when the bright lights assaulted his eyes. Unlike the muted flare of the gas lamps previously, this room was brightly lit, dominated by a chandelier which hung from the ceiling and more gas lamps dotting the circular room. Under each brightly lit lamp was a plump velvet couch, each pushed against the wall so as the middle of the room, a sunken circular area, was left cleared. As his vision adjusted, Allen noticed that most of the people in the room were staring at them. It was awkward – to say the least.

"You're late!" a loud, boisterous voice boomed. Instantly, all sound returned to the room and the guests returned to their drinks and conversation. Young girls, scantily clad, flitted around the room, carrying trays filled with wine glasses to the guests. These, Allen guessed after watching his Master leer at the nearest girl, were flute-girls. Their companion led them past the guests reclined on their couches, skirting past them, rather than crossing the sunken area, to get across the room. The actual guests, Allen discovered much to his relief, were only those reclining on the couches. A quick head count showed a number of four heads; a much smaller number than he had expected, thankfully. This meant a smaller number of audience to entertain. Apart from the flute-girls who were easily identifiable by their clothes, there were heavily powdered women who wore their dresses so low Allen half-expected their upper half to fall out every time they leaned forward. Allen was strongly reminded of those whores he'd used to see whenever his Master went to a brothel and was surprised that his Master didn't have one clinging around him right now. Then again, the man was definitely too busy leering at the flute-girls to notice.

"Well, that didn't seem to stop the party from starting without us though," Tyki observed dryly as he stopped in front of the man that had called out to them. The man, large and scarred, gave a feral grin, baring his sharp canines.

"With all this great wine lying about?!" he replied. "Go on," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the empty couches next to him. "Take a seat. We're about to start the wagers."

"Anything good tonight?" Tyki asked as he stretched out on the plump couch next to the man.

"The usual," the man said. "We've got a bookman with us toni – Cross!"

The man in question gave a charming smirk as he accepted a glass of wine from on of the flute-girls. The girl giggled as Cross leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"What are you doing here you bastard!" the man said amicably. "The last I heard, you're halfway across Asia."

"Was," Cross corrected while he gracefully sank into a couch nearby. Allen quickly followed his Master. But not before a young flute-girl, the one Cross was flirting with previously, pressed a cup of wine into his hands. Allen tried very hard not to look at the bare patches of skin showing.

"We met during a dinner party," Tyki stated. "Rhode thought he would be a good addition for tonight." Rhode herself had gone off again. Allen quickly spotted her sitting by an impeccably dressed woman. Allen, with a sinking heart, realised there was no place for him to sit. Unless of course, he wanted to snuggled with his Master on the couch. Allen felt his inner self cringe in pain at the thought. He was blissfully spare the torture when he saw the pile of cushions place strategically at the foot of each couch. Men and women who sat on the same cushions at the feet of their Masters whom he had previously thought were entertainers he now saw all wore the same black collar he did. He happily took his seat for once not minding the degrading position.

"I suppose you're the mastermind to this whole thing, Sokaro?" Cross asked as he heartily downed his wine. His hand reached out to snag another glass from a passing flute-girl, wine and girl both; the girl sprawled out with him, the wine glass held in his hand.

"As much as I'd like to take the credit," Sokaro said. "I'm afraid we'll be toasting our appreciation to this gentleman here." He raised his glass in Tyki's direction and proceeded to knock back his wine. His Pet, a gorgeous blonde female, followed her Master's actions, drinking deeply from her cup. Instead of taking her place at the foot of the couch, she was wrapped around her Master, one of his hands wrapped possessively around her small waist.

Allen quickly turned away from this blatant display of touching. In the society where even flirting in public was considered a social ruin, any displays of affection including touching can almost guarantee derision and contempt for the upper class. His eyes roamed around the room, steadfastly avoiding the man called Sokaro and his Pet, and – if the giggling above him was any indication – his Master too. Tyki, Allen was pleased to discover, did not have a flute-girl or a whore hanging around him. A true gentleman, inside and out. He did however, Allen saw, touch his Doll regularly. His arm not occupied by a drink, hanging limply by the side of his seat, would occasionally reach out to pet the dark locks or gently skim down a neck.

Allen turned away, his stomach churning strangely. His gaze alighted upon Rhode who sat next to a well-dressed woman. A young man playing a flute stood nearby, serenading the two women. Allen watched as Rhode accepted a cup, not wine by the looks of the white substance, from the blonde haired woman's Pet. As though sensing his gaze, Rhode turned around to find the source. Quickly Allen took a deep gulp of his wine and shifted his attention to the red haired man sitting across the room. He did not want to draw her attention to him. She was obsessive enough and it was bordering on disturbing.

The man, Allen noticed as he watched the red head, cannot be anymore out of place than he seemed to be. He had an eye patch over one eye that made Allen think of a very bad imitation of a pirate. Unlike the other guests, he did not recline on the couch, choosing instead to sit on it; visibly relaxed, his long legs spread apart, his arms slung over the shoulders of the women seated on either side of him. They were trying to coax more drink into him. From the looks of his rather red face, Allen could tell that the man was bordering on drunk. He had a dirty expression on his face that left no doubt what was on his mind. The young man, feeling Allen's gaze upon him, stared back, giving him a sloppy grin and a flirtatious wink. Allen flushed a bright shade of red and quickly directed his eyes elsewhere. He only managed a brief glance to the last guest before a loud voice boom, instantly drawing his attention away.

"A MATCH?!" Sokaro roared heartily. "What a fine idea!"

By now all conversation in the room had stopped, their interests were drawn to the three gentlemen.

"What? A match?" the red haired man asked interestedly. Allen realised that he was not as drunk as he seemed if his voice was any indication.

The large bear of a man nodded, sloshing his drink. "Between Cross' Pet and Tyki's Doll."

At his words, Allen could feel eyes trained on him, appraising him.

"He doesn't look like much," a cool voice said. Allen turned to the speaker, the young blonde woman sitting by Rhode, her eyes were assessing him. Allen felt insulted. So he might be short and small. But he was a damn good fighter! It was hard not to be one considering he risks being beaten up by debt collectors daily.

"Lulubell," Rhode said to her companion, "Don't be so quick to judge. Personally, I'm betting on Allen to win."

Lulubell gave a frown of distaste as her eyes roamed over Allen. "Kanda," her tone was clipped.

"Isn't this interesting," the red haired man said gleefully. "I'll go for the bean sprout. He looks like he can hold up a fight."

"Baron?" Tyki asked as he turned to the last guest.

The pale, gaunt man looked unsure as his eyes roved over Allen and moved on to Kanda.

"If Lavi thinks Cross' Pet can win," the man said. "Then I'll go with Lavi's decision."

"Tyki," Sokaro called out. "Your Doll better win. Forty guineas says he does."

"I accept you wager," Cross said, grinning roguishly. "You'll learn not to underestimate my Pet, Sokaro."

"Then, the usual terms gentlemen?" Tyki said. "And ladies," he added as he nodded to the two women present. Looking around at guests present, he said, "Then I suppose this match is agreed upon?"

"Wait Tyki," Cross said. "I've got a little extra wager. Just between you and me." The man was smirking devilishly. "Another forty guineas and my Pet."

Allen stiffen, indignation coursing through him. The man was selling him out! Bartering him like a piece of merchandise. Tyki raised an eyebrow at the man's words.

"Eighty guineas and a month of my Doll against your eighty guineas and a month of your Pet," the man replied. Cross considered his words. While the boy can be disobedient at times, having lack the proper training (not his fault, most certainly), if, IF, the boy lost, he'd be losing a capable servant. And yet, if he won, having a month of a properly trained servant would be beneficial too.

"Agreed," Cross said, giving Tyki a mock toast and drinking his wine. When the bets were agreed upon and the Masters present gave their agreement, Allen began to feel the first small trickle of nervousness. He brushed it aside. A match was better than a dance. Actually, anything was better than a dance. A strong hand clamped upon his shoulder, breaking him out of his stupor.

"You, my idiot apprentice," Cross growled warningly under his breath. "Had better win."

It seems there was much at stake for him, or more specifically, his Master. While Cross had never physically punished him, the man was notorious in dishing out punishment in the form of debts, ridiculously hefty debts. Oh yes, there was much at stake indeed. Allen clenched his jaw in determination. He cannot lose this match!

Allen watched as his opponent rise from his seat. He did not look threatened at all, his composure sure and confident. Allen could tell this man was a veteran, either that or very confident of his skills.

_Maybe both? _

The man's Master leaned forward, probably to whisper advice or words of encouragement. Allen was completely taken by surprise when the man did neither, giving a quick peck on the lips instead.

"For luck," Tyki said teasingly as he shooed his Doll off to the center of the room.

The young man, now given permission to speak, uttered a quiet 'cheh'. "Against a moyashi like that? I don't need luck," he said, his lips turned down in scorn.

That strange word again! Whatever it means, Allen had no doubt it was nothing flattering. Allen rose quickly, his indignation and anger flaring. He followed the Doll to the middle of the room, his movements tight with annoyance.

The Doll, Allen noticed as he neared him, was shrugging off his coat and reaching up to tug off the bow tie at his neck. Allen quickly followed suit. Having bulky clothes can be disadvantages as much as hindering. Both men quickly shed their coats, ties and waistcoat and were soon standing clad only in their shirts and pants.

"Let me make this clear, moyashi," the Doll sneered as they faced off. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're…puny."

Allen felt his patience thinning as his irritation rose. Forcing down his irritation, Allen accepted the insult with all gentlemanly grace. "I would be insulted," he replied with the charm of a gentleman. "After all," he continued, a genial smile plastered on his face. "I'm not going easy on you just because you're stupid either."

That had set the man off. In a movement so quick, Allen's eyes struggled to catch up, he had covered the distance separating them; the sharp whistle of air was the only warning Allen had to bring up his arms in a block. He grunted as the blow jarred his arm. This man was strong! And fast! Allen barely managed to dodge the turning kick aimed for his neck. Using the opening, Allen lashed out. His foot connected solidly with the man's leg, bringing him down. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he didn't think as he quickly attacked. Lifting his foot, Allen brought it down with all the might he could muster. The man grunted in pain as it connected with his chest. But he was well trained. He bore the hit, gritting his teeth at the impact. With both hands, he reached up; firmly grasped Allen's leg and yanked – hard.

Allen gave a breathless 'oomph' as his back hit the ground. His head snapped back, connecting with the ground painfully. For a moment, his vision darkened dangerously, wavering between conscious and unconscious. His mind was hazy and foggy and Allen struggled hard not to succumb to oblivion. Distantly, he could see a blurry outline settle above him. Frantically, he tried to move his limbs – to defend himself. But Allen's fuzzy mind could not respond fast enough, and the man took advantage of that and straddled his fallen opponent.

Allen could feel a hand clamping on his neck warningly. Instinctively, he bucked and tried to throw his opponent off him. The hand on the neck tightened at his actions, enough to cut off his air. Instantly Allen's hands reached up. He tried to grasp the hand strangling him and pry it off.

"Looks like your bark's worse than your bite moyashi," the man sneered at him.

Allen could not register those words. His badly knocked up head, coupled with severe oxygen deprivation was making him lose consciousness. Struggling futilely, Allen realised there was only one thing he could do – he let go.

The man felt the boy under him go limp and he tentatively eased his hands. While he didn't mind killing the boy, his Master would not be pleased if he had. He released his hands, prepared to give the boy a slap to wake him up when suddenly, a pair of white gloved hands reached out and grabbed his collar. The man didn't have time to react when Allen headbutted him.

Allen felt the hollow smack resound through his skull but ignored it. Gathering all his strength, he bucked up and threw the man off him. Quickly, he climbed to his feet and crouched into a defensive position.

"You tricked me! You fake gentleman bastard!" the man snarled as he righted himself.

Allen gifted the man a sweet smile, "Deception is a key part of strategy. I learnt it all from my Master."

At his seat, Cross mentally groaned. His Pet will pay for that comment! Spitefully, he mentally picked the most expensive wine to buy later and leave it on his Pet's tab.

"Deception is a key part of strategy?" Tyki asked, his eyebrow quirked.

Cross decided that did not warrant an answer and turned his attention back to the fight. He watched as the dark-haired Doll gave a growl and started attacking in earnest.

Allen, for his part, was barely able to catch his breath. The man was even faster than before! It took all his instincts to dodge and block his attacks. Allen knew, had he been any slower, he'd end up with more than just glancing bruises and near hits. He could feel himself being forced back at the fury of the man's attacks, step by step. Desperately, Allen searched for an opening, anything to break the rhythm of the man's assault. The back of his foot knocked against something, and before Allen knew it, he was tumbling down – again. His butt hit the edge of one of the few short steps that surrounded the sunken circle and his feet gave out under him.

Allen quickly braced himself for the oncoming hit. None came. He looked up and saw the panting man smirking triumphantly down at his opponent. The man lifted his foot, ready to pin him down once more, when Allen did the first thing that came to his mind. He raised his body up with both his arms and locked his legs around the man's upraised leg. The man had only a moment to contort his face in surprise before he was flipped onto his back.

Allen quickly scrambled up to his feet. This time, as he straddled the fallen man, he made sure to pin down both his arms. The man under him, struggled, bucked and cursed for all he's worth but Allen held firm.

"Ready to give up?" Allen panted.

"Never!" the man hissed, his eyes bulging with rage. The man squirmed and struggled, bucking hard, hoping to dislodge him. Allen simply watched and waited patiently as the man's breathing got more labored.

At length, the man stopped. His chest was heaving and he was gasping for air. This time, Allen smirked.

"Ready to give up?" he asked again.

The man under him gave a mutinous glare and gritted his teeth. Turning his head to the side, he muttered something under his breath. Allen felt the smirk on his face widen.

"Oh, what's that? I didn't quite hear you," Allen said as he leaned forward, eager to catch the words of defeat.

The man made a harsh scoffing sound and growled lowly, "You win"

"You might want to speak up," Allen crowed gleefully. "I don't think they heard you." Allen leaned closer, intent on teasing the man that he missed the smirk on the man's face.

Allen was shocked when he felt something crash against his mouth. It took him a moment to register the man's mouth – lips, teeth and tongue – were plundering his and it felt…hot. The man was feral and passionate, taking and demanding and soon he felt himself respond. He was unconsciously pressing forward; his hands – having released their hold – were gripping the man's shoulders tightly. Allen's lust fogged mind was enjoying the way the man's skillful tongue was playing with his when he felt his world turned, or more specifically, him being flipped over.

One moment he was kissing the man beneath him, the next moment his face was kissing the floor under him. He felt his arm being wrenched back painfully nearly dislocating it and a foot plant itself on the small of his back. Allen screamed, not in pain but in frustration.

"Ready to give up?" the man murmured, his voice husky.

Before Allen could retort, as spitefully as possible, a voice interrupted their bout.

"Looks like we have a winner."

The Doll released him instantly at given judgment. Allen sat up, rubbing his sore shoulder, ready to damn the Doll to the darkest pits of hell. But the Doll wasn't looking at him. He was staring, Allen realized as he followed the Doll's gaze, at the man that had declared the verdict – his Master, Tyki Mikk.

Strangely, the man, though he had just won a large sum of money, did not look happy. In fact, he looked angry..._**Very**_ angry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi i am fillling in for** sir authoress **here! I hope you like the continuing chapters. I may not be as good as she is but im goona give it my best shot! I hope it turns out well, review LATER(like chapter five) and let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own dgray man NOR the first five chapters (prologue to chap.4). those belong to sir authoress.

**Chapter 4**

He had slipped. For a moment, he had felt his darker side surfaced and he had wanted so badly to hurt someone, preferably the young white haired boy in front of him. But no, he couldn't do it now, not in front of everyone. Suppressing his dark urges, Tyki reined his features, putting on the façade of a bored aristocrat.

"Looks like I won," he drawled to his red haired companion, every inch of him calm and composed. The two man in front of him were still staring at him, the younger warily, the older resignedly. The dark urges were there again, raging. Tyki wanted punish his Doll. He wanted to wrench a scream from those lips that had betrayed him. He wanted his Doll writhing under him, begging for mercy.

But that will have to wait.

"From what I can see, your Doll did nothing but hold my Pet down," Cross replied. He was rather red in the face, whether from anger that he had lost or the large amount of wine he had drunk, Tyki couldn't tell.

"From what I can see," Tyki countered his eyes never leaving his Doll's face. "Your Pet had been losing to begin with."

"He would have won if your Doll hadn't used that underhanded trick," he shot back.

"This coming from a person who says 'deception is a key part of strategy'?"

"Now, now gentlemen," Sokaro tried to placate the two men. "It was obvious that Tyki's Doll had your Pet cornered, Cross."

"You're only saying that because you want to win too," Cross muttered angrily as he knocked back his wine and buried his face into the neck of the young girl lying with him, keen on ignoring the world around him. Apparently, this meant that Cross had grudgingly accepted the verdict and had decided to concentrate on more important matters at hand – such as debauching his young companion.

"Well then, now that it's been decided," Sokaro grinned once he saw that Cross had conceded. "Pay up, gentlemen – and ladies."

The red head across the room gave a groan. "I thought for sure the bean sprout would win." He gave the man sitting next to him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Krory."

"It's alright, Lavi," the Baron gave a reassuring smile. Both parties gave a start when a girlish squeal erupted from the other side of the room.

Rhode flung herself on Allen, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Allen! This means you'll be staying with us!" She was bouncing up and down happily at the thought. "Come, sit with me. I want someone to play with."

"I have to get back to my Master, Lady Rhode," Allen told her nervously.

"Don't be silly Allen," she giggled childishly, tugging at his white locks. "We're your Masters now – unless you prefer to sit with Yuu-kun." She nodded towards the long haired Doll who was making his way back to his seat at the foot of his Master's couch. Allen watched as the Doll move to sit only to be stopped by the long, lanky hand of his Master – Allen's new Master. The hand, gave a strong tug which sent the Doll sprawling across his Master who clambered over him and proceeded to thoroughly ravage his Doll's mouth. Allen bit his lip – the same lips that had been kissed previously – and turned away from the blatant display of possessiveness. The message was clear: This one's mine. He obediently let himself be led to Rhode's seat, preferring to sit with the young lady and ignore the strange new feeling bubbling up in him at the thought of the two of them kissing.

Tyki watched from the corner of his eyes as the white-haired young man was led away by his cousin. The look of longing on the Pet's face was enough to tell him everything. Tyki felt a surge of dark rage boil through him and proceeded to attack the pliant mouth under him with more ferocity. His Doll, as usual, did not respond to his kiss, his mouth was lax even when Tyki bit his bottom lip.

Never, never in the years his Yuu-pet had been with him had he kissed Tyki back willingly – not even once. And yet, this young man, this _Pet_, whom they had just met had managed to get him to respond just a moment ago. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he broke the kiss, too disgusted by the lack of response. His dark eyes took in the face beneath him, the dark dead eyes, the angular feminine face, the scowling lips, cherry red from being kissed.

_Mine_

Tyki felt a smirk play on his lips. Oh yes, the Doll belonged to him, and only him and he intended to remind his Doll of it. He leaned forward; close enough to whisper in his Doll's ear.

"You've been very, very naughty Yuu-pet," he murmured silkily one hand toying with the end of one long strand, the other settling gently on the vulnerable neck below him.

"Have you forgotten who you belong to?" he asked the hand on the neck tightening slightly. It'd be so easy, he knew. The urge to squeeze the neck was strong, to see those lifeless eyes look at him fearfully, that pretty face contort in fear. It wouldn't be hard. After all, most of the guests were busy with their companions to notice.

He licked his lips, watching his Doll's face as his hands slowly tightened. The young man didn't even twitch. His face was docile and subservient just like a perfect Doll. He rarely went against his authority, always maintaining the strict discipline of a proper Doll – even if it meant being humiliated. Tyki smirked. That was why he liked his Doll so much; the young man was stubborn and hard to break which was perfect for someone of Tyki's nature. He squeezed, just enough to cut off air, and felt his lips twist wickedly when the body under him tensed and those dark eyes widen.

"Tyki," a cool, calm voice interrupted him. Instantly Tyki released his prey and schooled his face.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to the young blonde lady who called out to him. He had an air of boredom around him, as though he had just went through an uninteresting conversation instead of trying to strangle his Doll.

"It's about time to take Rhode home," Lulubell said with distaste as she gestured to the men around her who were busying themselves with their companions. Why the woman wanted to attend the symposium, Tyki had no idea. She despised events where there were rowdy and bawdy men. Then again, she probably felt the need to look after their younger cousin as Tyki can be quite distracted at times.

"Shall I bring her home?" Lulubell asked, taking in Tyki's distracted look and the position he was in.

"No, no," Tyki replied gracing her with a charming smile all traces of his dark nature hidden. "I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'll bring her home."

Tyki climbed off the couch and offered his Doll a hand who took it obediently. His face betrayed nothing as he collected the garments that had tossed aside for the fight and handed them silently to his Doll. After his Doll had donned on his coat, Tyki led his Doll to his young cousin who was busy trying to snuggle up to the young Pet.

Lulubell watched as Tyki stopped at Rhode's couch and gestured for her to leave. The young girl gave a pout and Lulubell could tell she was protesting even from her place. When she was sure Rhode had agreed to leave, Lulubell allowed herself to leave; sure that Tyki would take care of their cousin. It pained her to be in the presence of these man-pigs but the Earl would be happy knowing Rhode was safe. She caught Tyki's eye and gave him a nod to indicate that she was leaving before she silently left through the back exit with her Pet.

Tyki watched Lulubell leave with her Pet and decided they should be going soon too. After all, he shouldn't keep his disobedient Doll waiting any longer. His gaze swept at the men around the room as he marched their little group out and he gave a nonchalant shrug. As the host he really should wait to see his guests off, but he sincerely doubts anything short of a cannon fire will be able to catch their attention. He reminded himself to collect his winnings from Sokaro another time. The man looked too busy with his Pet to care. He led them out of the ardon and through the house again but this time he took a different route – to the stables.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Rhode pouted. "The fun was just starting."

"You're too young for these sorts of things," Tyki said. "And you're not allowed to try them on our new Pet either." He added after glancing at Rhode clinging to the boy's arm.

"Why not?" Rhode questioned, decidedly unhappy.

"You can play with him though," Tyki told her as he opened the door to the stable. Tyki couldn't suppress a smirk at the thought of Rhode toying with the young Pet. Like him, Rhode had a knack for being cruel too. Yes, it would be amusing to show that Pet his place. The stables were dark, and the only light was a single gas lamp but Tyki spotted their carriage easily. The jarvey jumped to attention when he saw his Masters and quickly opened the door to the carriage.

"The manor," Tyki instructed before he climbed in with his Doll, Rhode and the boy following behind. Tyki had barely managed to settle himself in before the carriage gave a jerk and they started off. The dim light from the two brass lamps in the carriage was bright enough for Tyki to study the white-haired young man sitting across him.

"Neh, Allen," Rhode said as she leaned closer to her new Pet. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

The Pet, Tyki noticed amusedly, was trying to lean away without seeming like he was trying to do so.

"Here and there," he answered airily. "I had many teachers."

"You're pretty good," Rhode said. "Strong too."

She had one hand wrapped around his arm and was lightly trailing it up and down his arm as though feeling his muscles. Tyki frowned at her actions. He had thought the Pet would be a good playmate for Rhode since Lenalee was away at the moment but now it did not seem like such a good idea. His expression darkened as he was further reminded what the boy had done to his Doll.

"Have you ever fought any other trained fighters before?" Tyki questioned as he slung his arm across his Doll's shoulder. His sharp eyes did not miss the way the boy's gaze followed his arm's movement and neither did he miss how the body under his arm tensed. Tyki couldn't stop his lips from curling in distaste. What is it about this Pet that had his Doll reacting so strangely?

"Does it bother you?" Tyki questioned at the boy's blatant staring.

"What?" he replied intelligently.

"My being affectionate to Yuu-pet," Tyki answered as pressed a kissed to the corner of his Doll's lips. He was rewarded with a slight downturn of those lips and the boy opposite him gawping at him.

"N-Not at all," Allen stuttered. Rhode watched his reaction with a predatory gleam in her eyes before a sadistic smirk graced her lips.

"Are you a virgin, Allen?" Rhode asked suddenly.

"Eh?!" Allen squeaked his face so red Tyki was surprised he hadn't burst a blood vessel yet.

"So you are a virgin!" Rhode sounded pleased which did not bode well for Tyki.

"N-No," Allen mumbled fidgeting in his seat looking distinctively uncomfortable. "I mean, I'm not. My Master – Cross that is – he brought me to a brothel a few years back so that…" The boy looked so shamefaced that Tyki would have felt sorry for him if his more sadistic side were not dancing with glee.

"But that was only once," Allen said shuddering at the memory. "I don't pla – mmff!"

Tyki blinked in surprise as he watched his cousin kiss the young Pet. With Rhode's obvious attraction to him, Tyki should have expected it but that didn't stop him from being surprised at his cousin's bold move.

"Rhode," Tyki asked his cousin when she released a stunned looking Pet. "Do you like the boy so much?"

"Don't you, Tyki?" Rhode asked back. Tyki had wanted to answer no. The boy had irked him; he stole his Yuu-pet's attention and now his cousin's. And it seems, Tyki thought as he watched the boy compose himself after the kiss, the boy has some – Attraction? Lust? – towards his Doll. But Tyki stopped before he could reply. The boy had irked him, true, but he was nothing if not amusing. It had been quite some time since Tyki felt this maniacal dark glee.

"Perhaps," Tyki murmured. "You're quite the enigma Allen Walker. What is it about you that draw everyone's attention to you?"

"Isn't that right, Yuu-pet?"

"He's nothing but an annoying moyashi," Kanda replied. His voice was bored but Tyki could tell by the tight corners of his mouth that his Doll was annoyed.

"I'm not a moyashi!" Allen said indignantly. "I don't know what that means but the name is Allen, Allen Walker."

"You're short, you're small, and you're white. You're a moyashi." Kanda huffed.

"If you want to insult someone," Allen snapped. "At least use a name they'd know. For all I know it could mean a bunny rabbit!"

"That's usagi, you baka," Kanda hissed. "And one baka usagi is more than enough."

Tyki raised an eyebrow as he watched the pair. Across from him, Rhode shrugged helplessly at the both of them. For some reason, this irked him – a lot. The boy was making Yuu-pet throw a fit like he had never seen before and Tyki couldn't help but feel annoyed. His Doll, his own Doll, who had rarely reacted so expressively with him unless properly provoked, was now responding to a stranger they had met a few hours ago. Tyki felt like he was losing control of his Doll this new Pet. He could feel his dark, sadistic side urging him on – to take back what was rightfully his. His body moved on its own accord with every intention to strike to boy across from him or at least to stop the both of them from ignoring him.

The sudden lurch of the carriage as it came to an unexpected stop made Tyki stumble back into his seat, his previous intentions were foiled. A strong pair of arms encircled his waist to steady him as he felt himself pitch forward from his seat.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice breathed into his ear. Tyki felt himself stir at the close proximity of his Doll. It took a lot of his willpower not to take his Yuu-pet there and then and show the Pet who his Doll really belonged to. The arms quickly left him when the latch clicked and the door swung open. Tyki watched as the owner of those arms leave the carriage followed by his cousin and the Pet before he stood up, dusted himself, composed his face and left too.

"Send the horses to the stable and go get a good night's rest," he ordered the driver as he exited the carriage. The servant gave a nod and quickly scampered away to carry out the orders. Tyki ascended the steps leading up to the mansion. The house was dark as he unlocked the front door, most of the servants already asleep at this time of the night.

"Rhode, show our new Pet to one of the guest rooms," he ordered. His cousin gave him a questioning look. Tyki knew he must be acting strangely to her. Usually he, being the responsible host and gentleman, would be the one to show their guest around – but not tonight. Tonight he had more important matters at hand, such as making sure he properly reminds his Doll who he truly belonged to.

Tyki watched with hooded eyes as Rhode tug playfully on the boy's arms and lead him up the grand staircase to the rooms upstairs. Once they were out of his sight, Tyki turned to the silent man standing next to him. His lips curved in anticipation and a predatory gleam entered his eyes.

"Follow me," he instructed. No words were needed as Tyki led his Doll to his room – they both know what was in store for the other.

The room was warm and dimly lit from the small fire burning merrily in the fireplace some servant must have started for his Master's comfort but Tyki barely noticed it as he entered the room. He had eyes only for the young man that was standing stiffly in the middle of the room. He moved forward, invading the other's personal space, pressing his front to the other's rigid back.

"Tsk, tsk," Tyki murmured into the shell of the ear in front of him as his arms encircled the lean shoulders. "This is so unlike you Yuu-pet. Do you fancy the boy?"

The young man made a harsh scoffing sound; his shoulders were tense under Tyki's arms. "If you want to punish me then get on with it," he growled.

"My, my," Tyki said as he pressed himself closer. "Whoever said anything about a punishment?"

"I'm not going to play your games, _Master,_" he sneered.

"Such an insolent Doll," Tyki drawled. "Are you forgetting our agreement?"

Tyki smirked when his Doll tensed and remained silent. He knew while young man would love very much to fight him off and walk out of here, he couldn't, wouldn't; not while Tyki hold his life in his hands. That meant, his Doll would have to obey him entirely and to Tyki, this absolute control was just _delicious._

His long, spindly fingers reached up and tug the black bowtie around his Doll's neck while his other made short work of the small buttons on the white shirt. As his eyes took in the pale expanse of neck that was revealed once he managed to loosen the shirt and tie, Tyki was struck by the strong urge to mark his Doll – just to show that Pet whom his Doll belonged to. Giving in to the urge, he lowered his head and trailed teasing little nips and kisses down the neck, stopping at a particular spot that made his Doll twitch minutely under him. He sucked and bit hard and then leaned back to admire his handiwork. The red blossomed nicely against pale skin, like spilt blood.

Eagerly, he his hand reached up and tugged the cumbersome collar, baring more skin for marking. His lips soon travelled downwards, kissing and biting whatever patch of skin he could reach. His other hand trailed downwards to palm the growing bulge on his Doll's pants teasingly and he couldn't stop the smirk that made its way to his lips when his Doll instinctively spread his legs. Oh yes, he will show his Yuu-pet who is in control.

The young man in his arms was tight-lipped and tense as Tyki continued to litter red little spots all over his shoulder but Tyki was not deterred. He increased the pressure of his fondling and sucked particularly hard on his spot of skin and was rewarded with a small breathy sigh that had managed to escape from reluctant lips. Chuckling minutely, Tyki pulled at the shirt, eager to bare more skin for the marking. He gave a light growl when he realised that the white linen shirt was hindered by the thick frock coat that was wrapped around his Doll.

Tyki quickly released his Doll and stepped back. He ignored the painful bulge in his pants as he rounded his Doll and studied the young man. Even with his arousal and half opened shirt, looking deliciously debauched, the young man stood steadfastly rigid, his eyes were hard and tense, just awaiting his Master's orders. His neck was littered with evidence of Tyki's lust, the red stood out starkly and it looked absolutely lovely on the pale skin. In fact, his Doll would look absolutely fetching covered in red – blood red, that is. Tyki's expression twist sadistically at the thought.

"Strip," he commanded. "and stand there." He gestured to the dressing table pushed up against wall, before he turned towards his armoire. Tyki heard the telltale rustle of fabric behind him as he opened the long door on the left hand side of the armoire and felt his anticipation stir as he studied the contents. Inside the cupboard was an array of rods from all sorts of trees, made in all sorts of manner. Tyki was not unfamiliar with birching, having tried a hand at it at some of the brothels. There was something darkly satisfying about seeing bright red welts swell from the white, soft skin of fresh young girls.

His hand hovered hesitantly on a long hazel, one of the few he had not tried on his Doll yet before he went for the long tapered birched, wrapped up in a thin strip of tough rawhide. Hazel was tough and particularly painful but the birch would be nice and bloody, enough to paint his Doll a pretty red. He removed his gloves as he made his way back to his Doll – after all, things would no doubt get messy – and his coat and shirt, baring the upper half.

"Turn around and place your hands on the table," he instructed as he approached his naked Doll. The young man lips pressed into a tight line at the order but he didn't disobey. He leaned himself against the table, keeping his eyes directed at the mirror in front of him, staring straight into Tyki's eyes as though to challenge his Master.

Tyki watched the play of muscles under the smooth, unbleamished back as the young man shifted his position. The skin was unscarred and unbroken like a clean canvas – and Tyki was the artist.

The first stroke came; it was swift and hard. Tyki watched, fascinated, as the angry red welt swelled up against ivory skin, colouring up nicely; but not enough to draw blood.

He raised his arm and this time, he gave three strokes in rapid succession. The body under jerked at the force of his hits but nothing, not even a small hiss escaped those stubborn lips. As he raised his arm to deliver the fourth blow, he angled it, aiming for an earlier stripe.

The aim was true and the stroke overlapped. Tyki watched with wide, eager eyes as the deep red liquid bubbled up from the broken skin and slip down the back, like a lone crimson tear. He licked his lips.

_Delicious_.

His body thrummed as the smell of blood filled the air. Blood made him excited and aroused at the same time and Tyki wanted to see _more_. He continued to deliver his blows and this time he made sure to crisscross his marks. Red, puckered skin broke and blood welled at every juncture, painting the back in a myriad of oozing blood. Such a pretty, pretty, bloody picture his Doll would make.

He didn't stop or falter in his punishment. He only had eyes for those lovely red marks the swell up every time he delivered a blow or the blood that appear every time he managed to break skin. The body under him rocked forward every time a hit was delivered but still, the boy made no sound.

Only the sharp slap of wood against skin rang out into the heavy silence and soon, his canvas was covered in red welts and crimson blood. Tyki stopped to admire his work of art. He was breathing hard from the exertion and the thick smell of blood. The boy gave no indication of his pain, save for his laboured breathing. The dark defiant eyes were still glaring at him, but – Tyki was pleased to note – they were glazed over with pain.

_So stubborn and somehow, sweetly naïve. _

Tyki chuckled darkly as his eyes followed the trek of one lone drop of blood trailing down the ravaged back. Down and down it went, past the curve of the small of the back to disappear between the cleft of the untouched backside.

Tyki's arm moved on its own. It was only when he saw the angry red mark swelled across the two cheeks in an obscene manner did Tyki realised he had delivered a lash. The gasp of surprise that had managed to escape his Doll made Tyki's erection strain painfully. Such a delicious sound! And more so to be savoured for its rareness.

Tyki trailed the end of the bloodied rod over the sensitive, swelling skin. "Bend over," his mouth was dry and the words came out raspy.

"No."

The words were laced with pain but the eyes that challenged him back were filled with silent fury. His Doll was resisting him, how silly. He chuckled darkly.

"Are you defying me?" he asked huskily. The young man glared at him and for a moment, Tyki thought he might risk it, for his pride.

"No. I did not mean to," his eyes were clenched shut in shame and his fists balled in anger. Tyki felt the flood of disappointment when his Doll refused to put up a fight but that was quickly forgotten when the young man bent over the table, presenting his posterior delectably.

Tyki wasted no time marring the skin with red, red lashes. His hits were hard and vicious. Blood trailed down the back of clenched thighs and those were not spared either. Every inch of skin he could reach, he laid a blow.

It was only when his Doll started drawing harsh, ragged gasps did he stop in his torture. By then, the back of the thighs and buttocks were covered liberally in tantalising redness. The red stripes crisscrossed all over pale skin, so numerous that it was impossible to count, standing out like an obscene form of marking – of possession.

_Mine, my Doll._

His pants felt tight, uncomfortably reminding him of his state of arousal.

"Spread you legs."

Tyki was too close, too needy and he didn't wait for his Doll's pain fogged mind to catch up with the order. He carelessly tossed aside the rod and unbuttoned his pants. His hard length sprang out, throbbing and ready, glistening with pre-cum.

The angry, red, broken skin felt heated under his hands as he pushed the marred thighs apart. He ignored the sharp hiss of pain as he cupped his hands over marked cheeks and spread them apart. The skin inside was white and unbroken, save for a single red trail of blood that travelled down the cleft. His cock twitched at the sight. Oh, yes. His Doll looked beautiful bathed in red.

He gathered the thick blood on his fingers and smeared it on the small puckered hole as he circled it teasingly. When the muscle twitched and clenched invitingly, Tyki readily plunged his finger in. His Doll was tense and tight, obviously not liking the intrusion but this only made Tyki want to dominate his Doll more. He wanted, _needed_, to bury himself into the pliant body beneath him. He quickly added a second finger and twisted and stretched as much as he could before he pulled out.

He couldn't wait. He knew that his Doll was barely prepared and he would probably hurt his Doll badly but his aching need desperately demanded attention. He roughly brushed his hand over the lacerated back, ignoring the muffled curse from the body under him as he gathered copious amount of blood and hastily spread it over his hard length.

The blood was thick and sticky and it barely eased the way as he plunged deep into his Doll without any warning. It was tight, so damn tight and Tyki couldn't stop himself as he slammed back into the pliant body under him. He dug his fingers into a red, stripped cheek and groaned deeply as his Doll hissed and twisted furiously at the pain, creating such delicious, delicious friction.

Tyki groaned at the sensation. His Doll had absolutely no idea what he can do to him! He harshly pressed on the narrow back to stop his Doll from trashing about and received a sharp hiss and a hard buck for his effort. It was maddening when his Doll moved his hips like that; it pushed him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

He felt himself rising, the heat in his groin pooling as he thrust harder and faster, deeper and deeper. He reached over to grasp his Doll's neglected member, not surprised to find it was rock hard and leaking, evidence that he was enjoying the pain as much as Tyki was enjoying giving it.

"You," Tyki gasped breathlessly as his hips moved faster and faster. "Get off the pain don't you?"

His Doll grunted as his body was rocked back and forth but he did not lift his head from the crook of his arm.

"Don't you?"

He was so close, so close. His hand reached over and roughly tugged the long, black hair of his Doll. Their eyes met in the mirror as his Doll's head was yanked back roughly. The liquid black eyes were filled with pain, pleasure and hatred all at once and that was all it took.

His muscles tensed, his back arched fiercely, thrusting himself as deeply as possible into that sinful body as white hot, intoxicating pleasure exploded through him. He clamped his teeth fiercely on a quivering shoulder, muffling his scream of pleasure and pressed his front to the ravaged back below him, holding the trembling body close to his. He could feel the body under him tense as it thrust frantically into his fisted hand – once, twice – and then, with a strangled scream, his Doll came spattering all over Tyki's hand.

They lay there, both panting greedily as they took in great gulps of air as both slowly came down from their high. It was Tyki who stirred himself first. He slowly disentangled himself from the mess of limbs and straightened himself.

"Look," he said playfully as he brought a blood and cum covered hand to his lips. "you've made me all dirty." He lapped at the mixture of blood and cum, savouring the bitter and metallic taste of both. His Doll barely stirred and Tyki realised, to his disappointment, the young man was barely awake, probably too tired after their bout. Chuckling to himself about how easily he had managed to tire his Doll, he leaned over the young man and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

_Now then,_ he thought as he straightened himself, _for a bath._

His pants were a mess, all bloodied. In fact his whole front was covered in blood. Tyki grumbled minutely as he took clothes and a towel from the armoire. It was late and there was no servant around to draw water for his bath; which meant, a trip to the communal bath was in order. Tiredly, Tyki dragged himself out of the room and without as much as a backward glance at the limp figure lying on his dressing table, he left.

It was a long time after Tyki left before Kanda could rouse himself. He was half conscious and half in pain but somehow, he managed to drag himself up. He staggered and teetered across the room to the half opened armoire and through his pained haze, was able to pull on a fine linen robe. For a moment, he stood there, clinging to the open door trying to sort out his pain clouded mind.

His room, he needed to get to his room. He had bandages, he always kept bandages in his room and Kanda knew he needed to treat himself. This time, it felt worse, harsher than the normal punishments. He must be more careful, he couldn't risk angering his Master anymore – not when he's so close to fulfilling the agreement.

By the time he managed to catch his breath, Kanda was able to stand upright without having to lean on any support. He slowly exited the room. His movements were laboured and lacking in his usual grace but his face betrayed nothing, not even the fiery pain that covered his entire back and behind. He was careful not to shift too much. Even the slightest brush of the fine linen robe sent a stab of red-hot pain to his senses. The dull thrum of pain was pounding relentlessly at the back of his mind making his vision waver but Kanda, through sheer force of will, forced his mind to focus; one step at a time.

He went slowly, sometimes to stop and lean against the wall when his pride allowed him, most of the time he was struggling to stay upright as he edged forward. He could feel the warm trickle of blood making its way down the back of his thighs from his aggravated wounds and somewhere, in the back of his clouded mind, Kanda knew he was leaving a trail of blood on the expensive carpet and his Master would most certainly not be pleased.

His room seemed further than usual even though it was only a few rooms away. Every step he took sent a stab of pain to his already pain filled head, but he ignored it. He was so intent on making it to his destination, on putting on foot out in front of the other; he had entirely missed the white haired young man.

"Mphat," the young Pet swallowed quickly. "What are you doing here?" His hands had quickly disappeared behind his back the moment Kanda turned to him but he managed to catch the sight of a few loaves of bread.

Kanda's unfocused gaze swept over the nervous looking young man before he disregarded him and continued making his way to his room.

"Hey!" an indignant voice sounded behind him. "I asked you a question. Can you not be so rude for once in your life?"

"Che."

A hand grip is shoulder firmly and turned him around to meet furious grey eyes.

"Look I don't know what you have against me but I've done nothing against you!"

Hatred was boiling in Kanda's veins. Doesn't this boy know that he just wanted to be left alone! He had a bad night, a really, really bad night.

"Get you filthy hands off me you cursed creature."

At his words, the boy snapped. Kanda could tell because he had this angry glint in those large, grey eyes of his. Even so, Kanda was completely taken by surprised when his back was slammed harshly to the nearest wall.

"You're not only rude," Allen grounded out. "You think yourself so great, looking down on people like us."

Kanda didn't reply. He was too busy trying to fight off the blackness that was filling the edge of his vision. The pain of the hit made spots appear in front of his eyes and darkness threaten to overcome him. Kanda knew was dangerously wavering between awareness and oblivion.

Had Allen Walker known that his words were barely registered to the half conscious man in his grasp, he would have stopped. But, he didn't see how the man in front of him winced; he didn't see because the hallway was just too dark and he was too angry to notice or care.

"Just because you're a Doll," Allen said sternly as he tightened his grip on the man before him. "Doesn't give you the right to look down on us."

He had half the mind to continue his angry tirade when the man in his hold gave a pained groan and collapsed into Allen's arms. This near, he could hear the soft, pained breathes coming from the man.

"Hey," Allen's voice was tinged with worry. "Are you alright?" He gently placed his gloved hand on the man's back to steady the sudden weight. He frowned when he felt his fingers slip over something slick.

The sight of his dirtied glove made his blood run cold. There was no mistaking it. Even in the dark hallway, Allen could see – _smell – _the sinister colour of the blood red, standing starkly against his pure white glove.

_Oh, damnation!_


End file.
